


Not Like Brothers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Like Brothers

Title: Not Like Brothers  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #91: Epiphany  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Clearly I watch for too much HGTV. Those who share my obsession will prolly get the reference. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Like Brothers

~

“I don’t understand,” Ron muttered as they approached Harry’s flat. “Why are Harry and Snape living together?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Somehow Ron had missed all her hints. “They have their reasons,” she murmured. Maybe dinner would open Ron’s eyes.

Harry welcomed them with a smile. “Come in.”

Dinner was lovely. Hermione noticed how often Snape and Harry touched. Ron seemed oblivious.

“They’re awfully close. Almost like... brothers,” Ron said later.

Hermione snickered. “Definitely _not_ like brothers,” she said.

Ron froze. “You mean...? Merlin!”

She kissed his cheek. It was a good thing she knew just how to comfort him.

~


End file.
